


Nonagenerian

by CelesteKimera



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKimera/pseuds/CelesteKimera
Summary: When separated from the Scions, Veris bothers an Ascian.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148684





	Nonagenerian

“Do you truly do nothing but sleep all day?” Veris snaps at the Ascian.

“Do you truly do nothing but ask inane questions and kill things?” Emet asks back. “At least getting stuck with the other warrior promised something interesting.”

“He thinks that you’re a walking corpse sent to pester us.” Veris mumbles under her breath, annoyed.

They had learned only after defeating the Lightwarden that rested in Qitana Revel that the bat like creature’s shrieks caused more destruction in the caves than just the one room. On the way back out through the cave system, a portion of the cave had collapsed in on itself, separating the group. She, like Emet had been lagging behind, but unlike Emet she was doing it simply because she had wanted to take in the sights.

She could still find the aetherial traces of Fanow’s aetheryte and so she wasn’t truly lost. In a similar way as how Emet could come and go as he pleased. And though neither of them was truly trapped, she was always vexed and frustrated with his presence whether or not he deigned to answer her questions. Speaking of questions…

“Emet!” Veris calls out to him.

“What.” Emet says as he turns his head to glance at her.

Veris has her notebook full of questions in hand and at the ready.


End file.
